


Câmera do Beijo

by lilyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyblue/pseuds/lilyblue
Summary: Hogwarts tem uma câmera do beijo nos jogos de Quadribol que aponta para as pessoas com mais química na partida. O que ninguém esperava é que no jogo mais importante do ano, essas pessoas seriam Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Câmera do Beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic também foi postada no Nyah e no Wattpad com o nome de Kiss Cam. Só estou postando aqui pois sou uma narcisista e queria fazer um epub da minha fic. Boa sorte na leitura <3

Só existia uma coisa pior que dia de jogo em Hogwarts: a véspera desse dia. Rose Weasley não poderia estar mais mal humorada, ela simplesmente não suportava como todas as conversas se voltavam para quem ganharia a partida e quem seria o casal escolhido pela Câmera do Beijo.

— Quem será o casal de amanhã?! — Lily Luna perguntava animada, enquanto Rose terminava de se arrumar. Sua prima estava esticada em sua cama, sonhando acordada com o tão esperado momento da partida.

É claro que a Potter estaria ansiosa para saber das vítimas da semana. A Câmera do Beijo havia sido inaugurada na última Copa de Quadribol que acontecera na França. Afinal, nada melhor do que inaugurar algo assim no _país do amor_.

Rose jamais admitiria que havia achado tal ato fofo, ainda mais de o primeiro beijo capturado pela Câmera ter sido de seus tios. Ginny Weasley, a jogadora favorita de todo o Mundo Bruxo, e Harry Potter. Ela ainda se lembrava perfeitamente de como seu pai quase teve um infarto no dia. Mesmo depois de anos e três sobrinhos para coleção, Ron Weasley talvez não tenha superado que o melhor amigo seja casado com sua irmã mais nova.

— Lily, você tem que se concentrar em pegar o Pomo e não encontrar sua alma gêmea nesse jogo — Roxy pontuou, revirando os olhos para a prima e Rose não pôde evitar rir.

Lily Luna era sem dúvidas a melhor apanhadora desde que seus pais haviam saído de Hogwarts e todos sabiam disso, até mesmo Albus, seu irmão e apanhador da Sonserina. Não que ele fosse ruim, na verdade era muito bom, mas Lily era sem dúvidas _a_ melhor.

A verdade é que todo mundo sabia que esse ano nenhuma outra casa tinha chances de ganhar da Grifinória. James havia conseguido formar um dos melhores times que Hogwarts já havia visto e provavelmente sairia da escola diretamente para um time profissional.

Rose podia até não ser a maior fã de Quadribol, mas tinha muito orgulho ao ver seus primos se saindo tão bem em campo.

— Teoricamente, a pessoa que você tem mais química não precisa ser uma pessoa que você goste afetivamente — Rose terminou de arrumar a própria gravata e se olhou uma última vez no espelho. — Só que sente muita atração.

Lily revirou os olhos e respondeu:

— Ai de mim que sou romântica, tendo que aturar esse espírito nerd e todos os _teoricamentes_ de Rose Weasley!

— Você é muito dramática, sabia? — Rose jogou um travesseiro em Lily e depois a encheu de cócegas, quase arrancando lágrimas de tanto rir.

Não demorou muito para todas estarem prontas e andando em direção ao Salão Principal. Era um dos raros dias em que Hogwarts amanhecia ensolarada e nem isso parecia melhorar o humor de Rose.

Suas primas não paravam de tagarelar em como a câmera escolheria Dominique e Lysander Scamander, que estavam flertando há meses, mas sem nenhum resultado promissor. Ou até mesmo de James e Hyacinth Greengrass, pois apesar dele jurar de pé junto que jamais tocaria nela, haviam boatos que os dois foram vistos juntos retornando para seus respectivos dormitórios após o toque de recolher.

— James com certeza desmaiaria em campo — Lily falou entre risadas. — Iria se sufocar no próprio orgulho, mas não a beijaria na frente de todo mundo.

— Ai, eu morro com esse romance proibido que ele inventou para ele mesmo — Roxy disse, soltando longos suspiros dramáticos.

Porém, antes que Rose pudesse fazer qualquer comentário sobre o ego do Capitão da Grifinória, sentiu alguém a cutucar no ombro. Ao se virar, deu de cara com Conall McLaggen, _aka_ goleiro da Grifinória e um dos maiores _crushes_ que Rose já tivera.

— Posso falar com você um minutinho?

Ela assentiu rapidamente. Foi então que percebeu que todas as suas primas haviam se afastado.

_Traidoras_.

— Pega ele, gata — Ela podia ver Dominique sussurrar de longe. A prima, que era da Sonserina, aparentemente já havia encontrado todas as outras no caminho para o salão.

Lily se virara de costas e estava fingindo dar amassos em alguém. Roxy apenas ria. Para piorar Mei Chang e Olivia Longbottom haviam se juntado ao bando, mandando corações e beijos. Era questão de tempo até os outros estudantes notarem o que elas estavam fazendo.

Rose então estava dividida entre fazer com que seu corpo agisse normalmente e impedir que suas supostas amigas possivelmente a deixassem constrangida na frente de Conall.

Felizmente, ele pareceu não notar e prosseguiu:

— Humm, eu queria saber se você quer ir em Hogsmeade comigo no domingo? Tomar uma cerveja amanteigada, talvez?

Rose se segurou para não soltar um gritinho de animação.

— Sim, mas isso é tipo... — ela mordeu os lábios, estava obviamente ansiosa. — um encontro?

Conall soltou uma leve risada e concordou com a cabeça.

Então Rose Weasley teria um encontro com Conall McLaggen. Talvez seu humor estivesse prestes a melhorar naquele dia.

— Legal, beleza — e com isso ele deu uma piscadinha e foi correndo em direção ao Salão Principal.

E Rose? A pobrezinha ficou paralisada ali mais uma vez. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido, mas a ansiedade já era grande para o final de semana. Só precisava agora sobreviver a aula de História da Magia e ao Jogo de Quadribol no dia seguinte.

— Cuidado, Weasley — ouviu a voz irritante de Scorpius Malfoy ecoar atrás dela. — Vai acabar escorregando na própria baba.

_Não se pode ter um segundo de paz_ , ela pensou, suspirando levemente.

— Cala boca Malfoy, você tá com ciúmes, isso sim — Albus repreendeu o amigo enquanto revirava os olhos.

Rose não sabia se ficava mais impressionada ao ver o rosto de Malfoy ficar completamente vermelho ou ao ver Albus se posicionar, já que, segundo ele, para uma boa convivência era necessário “se fazer de doido” e ignorar as provocações que seus melhores amigos trocavam.

_Melhores amigos_.

Rose odiava dividir o primo com o outro sonserino, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser aturá-lo. Era isso que uma boa amiga faria, certo? Eles eram um trio um tanto inconvencional desde o primeiro ano. Albus até que administrava bem sua atenção entre os dois, para evitar ter que suportar ambos trocando farpas, mas em alguns dias isso era inevitável.

Ela ousaria dizer que não suportava Scorpius desde a primeira vez que o viu, mas isso seria uma mentira. Quando chegaram em Hogwarts ela estava de fato disposta a fazer amizade com o Malfoy, apesar de todos os avisos de seu pai. Mas o loiro estava longe de ser a pessoa mais simpática de Hogwarts e tudo começou a dar ainda mais errado quando Scorpius ficou bonito demais para ser aceitável.

Seu orgulho já tinha selado um desgosto por ele, então chegava a ser patético como ela se sentia nos poucos momentos em que dividiam conversas pacíficas. Como se não bastasse roubar seu melhor amigo e ainda querer ser melhor que ela em qualquer matéria idiota de Hogwarts, agora ela tinha que aturar o fato se sentir _levemente_ atraída pelo garoto.

Felizmente, nada perto do que ela sentia por Conall McLaggen.

— Parece que seu _date_ te convenceu a ir no jogo de amanhã — Albus cantarolou, ignorando Scorpius e passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Rose.

— Eu realmente não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir amanhã — ela grunhiu. — Mas talvez eu tenha agora uma motivaçãozinha extra.

Se sentia uma mocinha idiota de uma série trouxa, considerando fazer planos para ver um garoto, em vez de ir motivada a torcer por sua família e sua casa.

— Mas é a final! Literalmente o único jogo que você devia ir ou ficar no mínimo ansiosa, mesmo sabendo que nós iremos ganhar — ela não pode evitar em rir da confiança do primo.

— Todo mundo sabe que esse ano a Grifinória tem o melhor time, Al — respondeu revirando os olhos para ele. — E isso nem é uma opinião, apenas fatos.

Scorpius, que andava atrás deles, aparentemente estava muito atento ouvindo a conversa dos primos.

— Deixa disso Al, ela não deve saber o que é um balaço — ele provocou, puxando Albus para que ele se desvencilhasse de Rose, com quem ele andava abraçado até o Salão. — Nos seus livros de romance eles incluem quadribol, Weasley?

Ela sentiu o rosto corar de raiva instantaneamente. Então talvez Rose não fosse a única com um humor insuportável hoje, não é mesmo?

— Vai se ferrar, Malfoy. E nenhuma pessoa seria capaz de diferenciar seu cérebro minúsculo de uma macadâmia.

E com isso ela deixou os dois sonserinos para trás.

Aquele dia mal havia começado e já estava sendo uma tortura.

*****

Apesar da manhã de Rose ter durado duas mil horas, o restante do dia havia sido bem tranquilo e rápido. Durante o café da manhã foi obrigada a contar todos os detalhes do que Conall havia dito para suas primas e amigas da Grifinória.

— Vocês dois serão o casal da Câmera do Beijo essa semana! — Lily suspirava.

Na parte da tarde, perto do lago, Rose detalhara tudo para Dominique e Mei, enquanto terminavam de compartilhar suas anotações da aula de Poções. Já a noite de Rose fora ordinariamente monótona. Fizera o de sempre, terminara mais um livro trouxa que havia comprado nas férias, agora era só dormir e esperar o grande jogo de amanhã.

Acordou com o dormitório da Grifinória em alvoroço. Rose coçou os olhos ainda embaçados e sonolentos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma Lily Luna Potter desnorteada correndo pelo quarto. Roxy não estava muito melhor que ela, já que gritava que precisava sair dali antes que fosse matar Fred.

— Se vocês não pararem de gritar eu vou ser obrigada a tirar pontos da Grifinória! — Lucy exclamou irritada, ela havia se tornado Monitora-Chefe da Casa, e não tinha medo de usar isso contra sua família sem limites.

— Isso é abuso de poder! — Lily exclamou. — Você poderia parar de ameaçar a gente e me ajudar encontrar meu amuleto da sorte!

Rose então resolveu escapulir de fininho ali. Mudou de roupa rapidamente. E antes que estivesse envolvida naquela confusão das jogadoras de quadribol, estava fora do dormitório da Grifinória.

Não tinha muito bem um plano de onde iria. Sentiu o estômago roncar, mas já havia passado o horário do café da manhã. Não deveria ter ficado até tarde lendo na noite anterior, talvez pudesse ir na cozinha implorar por algumas sobras.

Chegando lá, encontrou outros estudantes que provavelmente também caíram da cama um pouco tarde demais. Não demorou para localizar seus primos Albus e Dominique e outros sonserinos conhecidos como os irmãos Anthony e Luke Zabini.

— Olha quem se aproxima, se não é o inimigo do dia — Dominique provocou.

Rose mostrou a língua para Domi, que não hesitou em retribuir o singelo gesto.

— Único perigo que posso te proporcionar hoje é querer roubar todos os pedaços de melancia daqui — ela respondeu e se virou para Albus para perguntar: — Onde se enfiou sua outra metade?

Estranhou não ver o loiro dos cabelos desgrenhados junto de Albus pela manhã.

— Saudades dele? — O comentário de Albus imediatamente fez Rose revirar os olhos. — Ele deve já estar no vestiário se preparando.

— O que a ansiedade não faz, né? Você está nervoso também Al? — ela perguntou com um tom inocente, acariciando o braço do primo. — Calma, vai dar tudo certo. Para a Grifinória, é claro, então o quanto antes vocês aceitarem isso, melhor.

_Ops._

Rose olhou ao seu redor. Talvez ela pudesse provocar os primos assim, mas não em um ambiente com metade da população da Sonserina faminta.

— Ai, cala a boca, Rose — Dominique falou puxando a prima pelo cachecol e saindo da cozinha. — Vamos que as meninas já devem estar se perguntando onde nós estamos.

Rose, entre risadas, não protestou, apenas pegou suas frutas e seguiu Dominique.

*****

O estádio inteiro estava eufórico. Havia anos desde que a Sonserina e a Grifinória haviam disputado uma final tão acirrada quanto aquela. Euforia pairava pelo ar, o desânimo e desgosto de Rose havia sito substituídos pela sensação gostosa que apenas uma boa competição proporcionava.

Tinha passado a última meia hora pintando o rosto de metade da arquibancada de Grifinória e agora sofria para limpar os cantinhos de sua unha que estavam agora todos vermelhos e amarelos. Ao seu lado Olivia gritava sem parar e Dominique estava prestes a arrumar confusão com Colin Creevy II.

— Você pode parar de tirar fotos minhas? — Dominique colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou furiosa para o garoto ao seu lado.

— Você é metade veela! Está aqui para tentar seduzir e derrubar os jogadores da Grifinória! — Ele exclamou enquanto disparava flashes no rosto dela.

— Eu sou só 1/8 — Ela gritou, tentando tomar a câmera das mãos dele. — E por Merlin! Você está me cegando com esse...

Uma voz ecoou pelo campo interrompendo Dominique. Era Bardo Jordan com o seguinte anúncio:

_E o jogo é pausado pela Câmera do Beijo._

Todos olharam para a majestosa tela que apareceu no céu, menos Rose que estava muito ocupada checando seus dedos coloridos de tinta. Porém a Weasley levantou a cabeça completamente incrédula ao ouvir o próprio nome.

_Os pombinhos de hoje são nossa mente brilhante da Grifinória, Rose Weasly e o Sonserino mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy._

_Isso só pode ser um pesadelo_ , Rose repetia para si mesma. Tudo que mais queria era sumir dali, aparatar no lugar mais distante possível. Ela sentiu uma onda de ansiedade percorrer o seu rosto ao olhar ao seu redor. Todos a escaravam. Seus amigos, primos, professores, os estudantes de todas as outras casas.

_Sonserino mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy._

Que descrição mais estúpida.

E agora, o que ela faria? O que aconteceria se ela recusasse beijar o Malfoy? Seria atacada por balaços furiosos?

Ninguém jamais havia contrariado a Câmera do Beijo e ela sinceramente não esperava ser a primeira a fazer isso. Não sabia o que era pior: ser o assunto da semana por beijar o Malfoy ou ficar na história por ser a primeira a recusar as ordens da Câmera do Beijo.

Esse resultado só podia estar enfeitiçado e quem quer que tivesse feito essa brincadeira de mal gosto iria pagar caro.

Rose deixou escapar um suspiro de frustração. Ela sabia que havia sido uma péssima ideia assistir esse jogo. 

Seus olhos encontraram os do Malfoy e um calafrio percorreu seu corpo. O que ele estaria pensando sobre tudo isso? Irritação e nervosismo pareciam dominar suas expressões. Talvez fosse um ego ferido, pois metade das meninas dali dariam tudo por esse beijo, ao contrário dela.

— Rose, por favor, vamos acabar com isso logo — Scorpius suplicou enquanto se aproximava da arquibancada. — Eu juro que não tenho mau hálito.

Por um estante a tensão em seus ombros foi levemente dissipada e Rose teve que lutar para que um sorriso não surgisse em seus lábios.

_Beija, Beija, Beija, Beija_ , a gritaria ecoava em sua cabeça e parte dela achava que iria desmaiar. Não suportaria mais nenhum comentário de Barto Jordan sobre como na _“final do século, haveria também o beijo do século”_.

Sua reputação sempre iria a perseguir por ser uma Weasley e a dele por ser um Malfoy. Apesar do desentendimento de seus pais estar só no passado.

— Eu tenho um jogo para ganhar, Weasley. — O Malfoy desceu de sua vassoura, chegando ainda mais perto de onde ela estava sentada.

Ela revirou os olhos com o comentário dele e deu um passo à frente. Reuniu toda coragem que guardava e puxou Malfoy pela gola. O ato surpreendeu o garoto, que imediatamente arregalou os olhos.

_É só encostar os lábios nos dele que esse drama vai acabar_ , Rose dizia a si mesma.

— Por mais que aprecie sua confiança, ou _arrogância_ , essa vitória já é da Grifinória — foram as últimas palavras de Rose antes de abafar com os próprios lábios qualquer resposta que ele poderia dar.

O que era para ser um simples encostar de lábios, de transformou em um beijo um tanto intenso. A princípio, ela achou que ele nem iria se movimentar, mas antes que pudesse tirar sua boca da dele, sentiu as mãos de Scorpius em seu rosto a aproximando de novo.

Rose sempre pensou que o toque do Malfoy seria gelado, áspero, irritante como ele. Mas parte dela parecia estar derretida naquele beijo. Também não fazia ideia que o cabelo dele era tão macio e não podia resistir em passar as mãos por ele.

Enquanto ela fazia notas mentais de todas as novas sensações, um lapso de consciência pareceu socá-la no estômago e Rose voltou a ter noção do que estava fazendo: beijando Scorpius Malfoy.

Beijando Scorpius Malfoy em frente de toda Hogwarts.

Vermelha e sem graça, ela se afastou de Scorpius, que parecia dividir o mesmo sentimento atordoado.

— A-acho que o jogo agora pode continuar, certo? — Rose gaguejou, sua voz saindo fraca, mas alta o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse.

Odiava o quão abalada estava se sentindo. Trocou um último olhar com o Mafoy e voltou para o seu lugar na arquibancada. Ela daria todos os galeões do mundo para saber o que passava na cabeça dele naquele momento.

Scorpius assentiu e em menos de 5 segundos o jogo já havia recomeçado.

*****

Como Rose havia previsto, a Grifinória havia ganhado. Lily Potter havia se consagrado mesmo como a melhor apanhadora de Hogwarts e havia demorado apenas alguns minutos para pegar o pomo de ouro depois do fatídico beijo.

A arquibancada foi à loucura, inclusive Rose. Ela se sentia uma mãe orgulhosa de seu bebê, mas, no caso, seu bebê era sua prima mais nova.

Ela podia ver também no olhar de Albus que tinha um misto de orgulho e raiva daquela situação. _Quem mandou ser da Sonserina?_ , Rose repetiu em pensamento o que sempre falava para ele.

Estava tão feliz que quase esqueceu o que tinha acontecido há poucos minutos, tanto que, juntamente de Roxy, foi correndo parabenizar os primos e amigos da casa.

— Vai rolar um beijo de consolação agora, Weasley? — Henry Goyle gritou, como o grande babaca que ele era.

Scorpius observou Rose, que se aproximava do campo, paralisar claramente constrangida. Como lidar com uma situação constrangedora como aquela? Não que beijar Rose fosse constrangedor, mas beijá-la por causa da Câmera do Beijo com certeza era.

— Mais provável você tirar 10 em História da Magia do que isso acontecer, Goyle — ela respondeu, seca.

Scorpius riu amargurado.

— Não recusaria um consolo em uma hora dessas, Weasley — ele a provocou fitando os olhos azuis de Rose, enquanto se dirigia aos adversários para cumprimentá-los.

Seu ego já estava tão detonado que não só os cumprimentou, quanto os parabenizou, coisa que jamais faria em outros dias. Ano que vem esse título seria dele, ele confiava nisso. Ganharia em um jogo, de preferência sem surpresas e sem James Potter o atacando a cada minuto.

Se o Potter já era agressivo em campo, depois de ter testemunhado o Malfoy beijando sua querida prima, isso piorou 10 mil vezes.

Scorpius estava pensando demais, sentindo demais. Estava frustrado com o jogo, dolorido, sentindo os possíveis hematomas que surgiriam nos próximos dias e por fim, sentindo mais o que? Nem ele sabia. Sabia apenas que seu estômago estava gelado, um gelado bom, seriam essas as famosas borboletas? As dele com certeza eram mariposas mutantes, pois o assustavam e _muito_.

— Está bem, Malfoy? Está mais pálido que o normal — Luke Zabini, um de seus companheiros de time, pontuou.

Scorpius tocou nos próprios lábios, e era como se os de Weasley ainda estivessem pressionados nos dele. Macios e com um leve gosto de melancia. Se pegou desejando mais, porém jurou a si mesmo bloquear aquele pensamento a partir daquele momento.

— Acho que não, vou passar na enfermaria antes de voltar para o salão comunal — e dizendo isso, Scorpius saiu quase correndo do campo em direção ao castelo.

*****

Se Rose pensou que sua vontade de desaparecer durante o jogo era grande, o dia seguinte conseguiu superar.

A vida toda havia passado tentando andar na linha, não dando motivos para falarem dela. Suas notas perfeitas e seu desempenho exemplar jamais dariam uma matéria de capa. Mas ser escolhida pela Câmera do Beijo? Era um prato cheio para um desenrolar de matérias sobre o possível namoro dos dois, sobre a “rivalidade” entre as famílias.

Suava frio só de pensar em ter seu nome estampado no Profeta Diário. Era uma Weasley e era quase inevitável ter os passos noticiados, o mundo bruxo a assistia de perto desde que nascera.

Lembrava-se bem do escândalo criado pelo fato de Albus ter sido sorteado para a Sonserina, ou quando Molly havia sido pega beijando uma menina da lufa-lufa. Não era como se qualquer uma dessas coisas interferissem dentro de casa, os Weasley e Potter não podiam ligar menos para essas coisas. Mas ela havia visto os primos sofrerem e serem expostos injustamente, então qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer para evitar que isso acontecesse com ela, faria sem pensar duas vezes.

Era horário do café, mas o que ela menos tinha era fome. Ao mexer em seu prato desanimada, podia sentir os olhares pairando sobre ela além de incômodos burburinhos. Queria se convencer que estava apenas sendo paranoica e isso era tudo loucura da sua cabeça, mas sabia que seu beijo com Scorpius Malfoy era a fofoca da semana em Hogwarts, com potencial de se prolongar pelo mês inteiro.

Como se não fosse o suficiente sua própria cabeça lembrá-la disso a cada cinco segundos.

Fred e James repetiam sem parar que colocariam creme de canário na comida do Malfoy e dariam ele para Madame Norrra. Enquanto isso, Lily pedia de 5 em 5 minutos para Rose confirmar se Scorpius beijava realmente bem. Já Lucy, Molly e Roxy debatiam sobre a possibilidade da Câmera do Beijo errar sobre a química de duas pessoas.

— Assim, é inevitável a tensão sexual entre eles né — Roxy comentou, fazendo as meninas ao redor rirem. — Basta estar no meio dos dois por 2 segundos que qualquer um percebe.

— Roxanne! — Rose repreendeu a prima, furiosa com o comentário.

— Se você sair agora te dou cobertura — Olivia cochichou. A amiga parecia ser a única a compadecer com a dor, ou _drama_ , da Weasley. — Posso levar frutas e panquecas para você no quarto.

Rose a abraçou de leve e agradeceu a preocupação. Porém, tentou ser o mais breve que pôde ao comer antes de voltar para o conforto de suas cobertas.

Ao sair do Salão Principal, não evitou de olhar para mesa da Sonserina.

Ele não estava lá.

Ela se questionava se em algum momento iriam falar sobre o beijo da final. Mas será que seria necessário?

Soltou um longo suspiro e voltou para o Salão comunal da Grifinória que era a definição de pura euforia. Todos seus colegas de casa ainda comemoravam por todos lados, alguns com os rostos pintados de tinta e estampados com os maiores sorrisos. Afinal, quem não amava uma vitória contra Sonserina?

Apesar da energia quase contagiante de seus amigos, Rose Weasley se sentia estranha, definitivamente não havia digerido os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida.

_Não negaria um consolo em uma hora dessas Weasley_ , as palavras de Scorpius martelavam em sua mente. Palavras patéticas como ele, e pensar nisso fazia Rose quase grunhir de ódio.

Passou a mão pelas têmporas, em um ato de pura frustação. Estava com a estranha sensação de quando você se lembra de algo constrangedor e não pode fazer nada para mudar ou quando se pega querendo não ter permanecido quieta em alguma situação.

Com isso tudo, ela havia acabado esquecendo de seu encontro com Conall em Hogsmeade. Checou o horário no relógio ao lado de sua cama, já deveria começar a se arrumar para ir. Nada de passar o dia lendo em sua cama.

Como estava próximo do verão, o clima já havia começado a esquentar, por isso Rose desenterrou do fundo do armário um vestido verde de alças. Mas por via das dúvidas resolveu colocando uma jaqueta jeans por cima e seus coturnos favoritos.

— Molly, vem ver como a Rosie tá linda! — Lily gritou entrando no quarto, o que fez Rose revirar os olhos. — Pessoas normais agradeceriam, sabia? A senhorita já está pronta para seu encontro?

— Pareço pronta? — Rose perguntou dando uma voltinha.

— Sim, perfeita! Nossos bebês crescem tão rápido — Lily fingiu o choro enquanto apertava Rose em um abraço, fazendo todas as meninas que estavam no quarto rir.

Assim que chegou no Salão Comunal, sentiu mais uma vez o centro das atenções, o que fez seu desgosto pela situação transparecer em seu rosto. Sabia que estava com as bochechas vermelhas e uma pontada de ansiedade pressionava seu peito.

Passou o olho pelo salão e logo avistou Conall, radiante pela vitória. Ele estava cercado de outros alunos conversando sobre algo que Rose não conseguia ouvir.

— Conall? — Ela chamou, tentando atrair a atenção dele.

Ele encontrou o olhar dela e sussurrou alguma coisa para as pessoas ao lado, antes de se aproximar. Enquanto isso a maioria dos alunos ia em direção a saída para caminharem até a estação de trem.

— Ah, Weasley — esse disse levemente encabulado. — Acho que teremos uma mudança de planos

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá bem?

Ele riu, coçou a cabeça e ajeitou a roupa. Rose sentia que coisa boa não estava por vir.

— A Grifinória venceu e aconteceu aquilo tudo ontem — ele deu uma risada fraca, e ela sabia que “aquilo tudo” podia ser traduzido pelo “o beijo de Rose e Scorpius graças à Câmera do Beijo”. — Acho melhor a gente deixar esse encontro para outro dia. Você deve ter que resolver sua parada com o Malfoy hoje, certo?

— Mas a gente não tem absolutamente nada! — ela exclamou absolutamente confusa.

— Diz isso para a Câmera do Beijo, e boa sorte com seu namorado, ele deve estar precisando de mais beijos para superar a derrota!

Rose ficou ali parada, intacta vendo-o sair do dormitório.

Resolver? Como assim? Não há nada para ser resolvido entre ela e o Malfoy. O que aconteceu no dia anterior era com certeza uma piadinha de mal gosto de alguém e nada mais.

Aquele com certeza entraria para o top 10 piores “pés na bunda” da história e mesmo assim Rose não conseguiu evitar que finas lágrimas descessem por suas bochechas.

Pelo menos Conall, tinha se mostrado um otário antes de qualquer coisa acontecer; parte de Rose se sentia até aliviada, embora a outra parte continuasse espumando de ódio.

Depois de pensar em realmente não sair hoje, Rose arrumou sua maquiagem e pegou seu casaco. Jamais deixaria nenhum idiota estragar seu dia.

*****

Atrasado, atrasado, atrasado.

Scorpius estava muito atrasado e odiava isso. Não havia conseguido dormir nem um pingo naquela noite e o sono parecia ter vindo no momento mais inoportuno: faltando apenar uma hora para o trem de Hogsmeade chegar na estação. É claro que uma soneca não era uma boa ideia, agora ele tinha apenas 5 minutos para chegar até a estação.

Tudo que queria era poder tomar um sorvete em paz, para voltar a ter o mínimo de prazer pela vida. E talvez diminuir o drama que atualmente dominava sua mente.

Porém, como o drama parecia ama-lo, ao correr para os portões trombou com Rose Weasley, seu pesadelo ruivo.

— Não é possível — Rose choramingou ao cair no chão.

— Boa tarde para você também, _Weasley_. — Scorpius estendida uma mão a ela, mas foi prontamente ignorado.

— Vai se ferrar, Malfoy — depois de anos, ele estava simplesmente muito habituado com tais palavras, mas hoje percebeu um tom de mágoa por trás da voz dela.

Ele deu um passo para trás tentando analisar o rosto da garota, mas não obteve muito êxito em decifrá-lo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? — ele perguntou preocupado, tentando acompanhar o passo rápido de Rose, que já se distanciava dele.

— Não — ela afirmou seca.

— Tem certeza? Posso te dar mais um beijinho para melhorar — Scorpius brincou.

— Ai Malfoy! — Rose parou abruptamente, fazendo o loiro voltar uns três passos para encará-la de frente. — Você por favor pode parar de me encher? Você não acha que já me causou problema o suficiente?!

— Eu te causei problemas, Weasley? Eu não tenho a mínima culpa de nada, vai reclamar é com o criador da Câmera do Beijo. Se seu problema foi _realmente_ me beijar, não ligaria de criar mais problemas para você.

Ela arregalou os olhos e Scorpius pôde perceber o rosto dela ficando gradualmente vermelho. Talvez o dele também estivesse.

— Calma, foi brincadeira! — ele disse com as mãos no ar em rendição, em uma fula tentativa de aliviar a tensão entre os dois. — Agora me deixa te comprar um sorvete para melhorar essa sua cara feia.

Ele podia ver a dúvida pairar nos olhos dela. Weasleys não eram de negar comida e segundo a experiência de Scorpius, isso servia para os Potters também.

— Não — respondeu voltando a apertar o passo.

— Ai, Rose, para de se fazer de difícil — ele choramingou. — Só um sorvetinho.

— Ah, pronto, era só o que me faltava — Rose exclamou furiosa, enquanto parava abruptamente fazendo Scorpius quase tropeçar e cair mais uma vez. — Levo um pé na bunda e ainda tenho que ouvir de Scorpius Malfoy que sou uma garota fácil? Isso não é um tanto machista de sua parte? Você acha que só porque aquela merda de Câmara do Beijo você tem alguma relação comigo?

Por Merlin, ele não deveria ter saído da cama mesmo. E um pé na bunda? Ele achava que não estava entendendo nada daquela interação deles antes, agora então que estava perdido.

— Me desculpa, não era isso que queria dizer! — Scorpius pegou na mão dela e quase se ajoelhou implorando por redenção. — Eu só queria ajudar, okay? Só quero te pagar um sorvete, pois acho que você merece e sei que você ama, tudo bem?

E nessa hora Rose desabou. A Weasley começou a chorar, e Scorpius, que jamais fora bom consolando qualquer pessoa, entrou em pânico.

— Por favor, por favor — ele suplicava a abraçando e depois tentando limpar as lágrimas de Rose — Não chore, vamos tomar um sorvete, encontrar Albus e brigar na frente dele para você esquecer isso. Prefiro você me xingando do que assim, por favor. Merda, eu só queria tentar ajudar.

Rose soltou uma gargalhada que fez Scorpius sorrir de volta. Eles estavam tão próximos, que ela podia sentir o perfume da camisa dele e o cheiro de _peppermint_ que ela suspeitava, pelos eventos do dia anterior, ser algo característico dele.

— Você aceita então? — Scorpius viu a dúvida pairando nos olhos de Rose, mas felizmente ela não demorou para assentir. Parte dele sentiu um peso sair de seus ombros, mas ao olhar o relógio viu que tinham apenas 2 minutos para chegar na estação.

— Acho melhor a gente correr certo?

Rose pegou na mão de Scorpius sem pensar muito e correu junto dele na esperança de chegar a tempo de pegar o trem.

*****

A viagem foi um tanto _peculiar_.

A maior parte dos vagões estavam cheios, mesmo os dos amigos de Rose e de Scorpius. Os amigos dela pensavam que ela iria querer certa privacidade para um encontro. Já os dele não haviam pensado na possibilidade do Malfoy preferir ter ficado dormindo no dormitório do que sair com eles.

Os dois acabaram indo para em um vagão com um casal de lufanos sem muito pudor, o que resultou em uma Rose vermelha como tomate e um Scorpius que não tirava os olhos da janela, em uma vã tentativa de não ter que presenciar aquela fatídica cena.

Ele não tentou pressioná-la sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo para não tornar aquilo tudo ainda mais estranho. Com menos de 5 minutos começou a sentir os olhos pesarem enquanto olhava a paisagem passar. Seu corpo estava cobrando um descanso, coisa que não tivera na noite anterior. O leve balançar do trem parecia ninar Scorpius, que quando acordou já era fim da viagem e estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Rose. Assim que percebeu se arrumou rapidamente na poltrona, e passou os dedos nos cantos da boca para ver se não tinha babado enquanto dormia.

Para seu alívio, Rose não comentou nada e sem trocar muitas palavras, caminharam juntos até a Florean Fortescue de Hogsmeade. Rose pediu um sorvete de pistache grande, e antes que Scorpius pudesse pensar em pedir o seu, percebeu que tinha galões o suficiente apenas para pagar uma casquinha.

Se xingou mentalmente, e ao ser questionado de seu pedido disse:

— Só o pedido dela, obrigada — tentou não transparecer, quando a verdade é que ele daria tudo por uma casquinha sabor cerveja amanteigada ou chocolate com menta.

Rose percebendo isso, logo ofereceu um pouco do dela para ele. Estava se sentindo mal por comer sozinha.

— Eu não sei se gosto de pistache — o Malfoy admitiu.

— Pera aí, você nunca provou?

— Nunca — ele disse envergonhado. O olhar de julgamento de Rose fazia isso parecer um pecado capital.

— É meu favorito, você deveria experimentar um pouquinho — ela falou estendendo a colher de sorvete para ele.

Scorpius hesitou por alguns segundos, antes de finalmente aceitar. Não podia evitar de se sentir estranho e nervoso com aquilo. Uma hora atrás ela estava gritando com ele, agora estava dando sorvete na boca dele? Se ele soubesse que seria simples assim amolecer Rose, teria oferecido para comprar alguma comida para ela muito antes. Em prol apenas da boa convivência, é claro.

O sorvete tinha um gosto doce e levemente salgado no fundo, era diferente de tudo que já havia provado. Estava acostumado a comer pistaches puros, mas nunca imaginara que iria gostar deles em qualquer tipo de doce.

Olhou para Rose que o encarava ansiosa por uma resposta.

— É bom e combina com seu vestido — ele observou, olhando para ela e logo depois para o sorvete — V-verde com combina com você.

Rose riu, definitivamente não era a resposta que ela esperava. Ele ficava um pouco, _só_ _um pouco_ fofo quando estava envergonhado.

— Fetiche em meninas de verde, Malfoy? Bem Sonserino da sua parte — não podia evitar de provocá-lo, o que o deixou ainda mais encabulado.

Ele a cutucou na costela, o que só intensificou o riso de Rose que morria de cócegas naquela região. Scorpius nunca tinha notado como ela tinha uma risada gostosa e contagiante.

— Para, Malfoy! — ela soltava gritinhos, que ele estava começando a achar que o deixariam surdo, de tão agudos que eram.

— Me faça parar então, Weasley.

Arregalou os olhos e parou logo ao perceber o que havia dito e sentiu o clima entre os dois ficar pesado. Essa realmente não era a intenção dele naquele momento. Rose por um seguindo achou até que ele estaria flertando com ela.

— Okay então — ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios ao se aproximar mais dele. Quando Scorpius pensava que não poderia ficar mais em choque com a situação.

Estava prestes a fechar os olhos quando sentiu algo gelado em sua boca.

_Ah, ótimo, mais uma colherada de sorvete._

_***** _

Terminaram o lanche na própria sorveteria e depois Rose sugeriu que fossem procurar seus próprios amigos para passar o restante da tarde. Sim, essa era a melhor opção: se desvincular logo de Scorpius antes que mais pessoas começassem a falar demais.

Porém, ao analisar sua situação, viu que nenhum cenário para aquela tarde parecia ideal. Afinal, tinha na verdade apenas duas opções: ir para os Três Vassouras e ter que aturar assistir Conall com os amigos ou ir atrás de Albus e continuar na companhia de Scorpius de qualquer forma.

— Hum, Albus parece estar tendo um bom encontro — Scorpius a cutucou, apontando discretamente para o amigo que estava conversando com Lorcan do outro lado da calçada.

Rose sorriu observando a cena de Albus com o menino da Corvinal. Okay, ela tinha apenas _uma_ opção agora: aparentemente continuaria o dia com o Malfoy.

— E enquanto isso eu levei um pé na bunda hoje — ela falou, soltando um suspiro.

Scorpius tentou medir suas palavras, talvez agora ela se sentiria melhor para desabafar sobre qualquer assunto.

— Por isso que você estava daquele jeito mais cedo?

O rosto de Rose ficou vermelho de vergonha. Poderia ser de raiva também, que só de lembrar de como o McLaggen havia sido patético seu sangue fervia.

— É, quase isso. Tem muita coisa na minha cabeça ultimamente — admitiu em um tom totalmente frustrado. — E o que ele fez não faz sentido, sabe? Cancelou tudo por causa do que rolou entre a gente e a Câmera do Beijo.

_Ah._

— Um otário mesmo — ele comentou.

— Pois é, como se um beijo estúpido significasse alguma coisa — Rose riu com amargura, mas viu pelo canto do olho Scorpius não acompanhar sua risada.

O silêncio deixou de ser confortável enquanto eles caminhavam e parecia precisar ser preenchido por qualquer comentário besta, mas Scorpius nem sabia o que dizer sem que fosse piorar tudo aquilo.

Era estranho se sentir minimamente afetado por um comentário daqueles.

— Scorpius! — William Greengrass, gritou. Ele, Hyacinth, Luke e Anthony Zabini caminhavam em sua direção. Aparentemente estava acontecendo um rolê de irmãos sonserinos naquela tarde. Pena que Scorpius era filho único.

— Vocês já viram que Albus finalmente tomou vergonha na cara e foi falar com Lorcan? Estou enjoada com a fofura deles.

— Eu acabei de comentar com a Weasley — Scorpius disse, batendo levemente no ombro dela.

Conseguia saber exatamente o que sua prima estava pensando ao perceber o sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios.

— Melhor a gente ir para não atrapalhar o encontro de vocês também — Luke comentou piscando para Rose.

— Isso não é um encontro! — ela e Scorpius exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo todos ali caírem na gargalhada.

— Acho melhor eu ir encontrar minhas primas — Rose anunciou levemente desconcertada, pensando que estava dando mais motivos para falarem dela com o Malfoy pelos corredores de Hogwarts. — Obrigada pelo sorvete, Malfoy.

Scorpius queria pedir para ela ficar. Eles podiam deixar suas famílias de lado e continuar caminhando com ela, mesmo com todo silêncio desconfortável, ele não se importava. Mas isso era estúpido e não significava nada. Eles nem eram amigos, afinal, e ele estava ficando maluco.

— Sorvete? — Hyacinth questionou, com um sorriso, tirando Scorpius de seus pensamentos. — Se envolvendo com uma Weasley, Scorpius?

— Nos seus sonhos.

*****

Era segunda-feira, e Scorpius se pegou ansioso para o fim da aula História da Magia.

Ele havia, de fato, sonhado com Rose Weasley naquela noite. Devia, sem dúvidas, ser praga de sua prima. Tinha sido um sonho colorido e agitado, no qual ele não se lembrava de muito além dos olhos azuis dela e as sardas que praticamente formavam constelações. Acordara atordoado e cansado, como se não tivesse pregado os olhos a noite inteira. E vê-la sentada em sua frente não ajudava nada na concentração dele naquele momento.

A semana mal havia começado e ele já estava se ferrando. Recebeu a nota do último teste e estava longe de ser uma nota satisfatória. Professor Binns estava morto e agora estava querendo matar ele também.

Era óbvio que quem havia tirado a maior nota da classe era a Weasley, que agora parecia estar com um humor muito melhor que o do dia anterior.

No final da aula, enquanto arrumava seus pertences, Scorpius ouviu o professor chamá-lo:

— Malfoy, você fica.

_Merda_ , ele xingou mentalmente. Lá vinha um sermão. Mas antes de um professor fantasma do que de seu pai.

— Estou extremamente desapontado com você, Sr. Malfoy — o Professor falou olhando para Scorpius, que encarava os próprios pés. — Não irei informar seus pais, mas espero uma significativa melhora para a prova final. Espero então que arrume algum tutor, ou passe pelo menos umas 2 horas na biblioteca por dia ao invés de ficar voando por aí atrás de uma bola.

Scorpius não rebateu hora nenhuma, apenas assentiu para não prolongar o sentimento de humilhação que estava sentindo.

Tutor? Seu orgulho tremia pensando em ter que implorar para alguém ajudá-lo com alguma coisa. Sua vaidade era baseada em suas conquistas e no momento, só se sentia um completo perdedor em tudo. Porém, ao ver Rose Weasley na porta da sala o esperando, cogitou em rever seus julgamentos sobre ter um pequeno auxílio nas próximas semanas.

Ela parecia nervosa e assim que o viu estendeu os braços entregando a ele uma caixa embrulhada com um papel de presentes, que ele aceitou com um semblante confuso. Pelo menos não estava mais triste e chorosa como no dia anterior, o que era um alívio para ele.

— O que é isso? — perguntou sorrindo.

— Uma oferta de paz momentânea? Um pedido de desculpas? Um agradecimento? Pode interpretar como quiser — ela respondeu sem graça, enquanto parecia checar se ninguém os encarava.

— Por quê?

— Por ontem.

— Só te paguei um sorvete, Weasley, não te pedi em namoro — ele zombou e pôde ver a raiva subir nos olhos dela, gradualmente.

Rose bufou. Ele achava adorável como ficava com as bochechas vermelhas e semblante furioso. Será que ela pensava que era ameaçadora para alguém?

Quanto mais Scorpius pensava naquilo, mais seu sorriso se expandia.

— Então me devolva e esqueça que eu vim aqui!

Ele segurou o pulso dela, a impedindo de tocar a caixa em suas mãos, enquanto gargalhava da fúria da ruiva em sua frente.

— Não vou esquecer nada e obrigado — ele agradeceu e depositou um leve beijo na bochecha de Rose.

Scorpius então abriu a caixa com cuidado, estava estranhamente entusiasmado com o presente. Havia ali uma quantidade absurda de doces. Não hesitou em logo pegar a caixa do sapo de chocolate para ver qual figurinha estaria ali dentro.

— Ron Weasley? — ele riu com desgosto e pôde ver um sorriso sem graça nos lábios de Rose também. — Irônico, não?

*****

Rose fechou seu livro com força, fazendo um desnecessário barulho ecoar por toda a biblioteca. E foi assim ela recebeu diversos olhares de desgosto de alguns alunos da Corvinal que estavam sentados em mesas próximas dela.

— Desculpa — ela murmurou baixinho e deitou-se em cima da pilha de livros que consultava.

No dia anterior, após deixar Scorpius com os primos, perambulou um pouco sem rumo pelo pequeno vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Afinal, tinha zero vontade de ir para o Três Vassouras, mas também não havia a menor ideia para onde ir.

Primeiro, pensou em visitar tio George na Gemialidades Weasley, mas descartou a ideia ao lembrar do acontecimento com a Câmera do Beijo. Será que essa fofoca já havia chegado no ouvido de seus tios?

Foi quando se deparou com a Dedos de Mel, no que resultou em uma Rose Weasley com uma grande caixa de guloseimas para Scorpius. Ele obviamente havia ficado feliz, ela conseguia ver isso estampado no rosto dele. Ela havia se sentindo extremamente culpada no dia anterior por ter tomado o sorvete quase todo sozinha e ainda ter deixado ele pagar por isso. Deveria ter pensado melhor antes de ter aceitado.

Mas agora sua bochecha parecia arder onde ele havia deixado um beijo e sua cabeça parecia querer se concentrar apenas naquilo.

Bufou mais uma vez frustrada. Talvez aquela seria a emoção da semana: frustração.

Como se houvesse conjurado o demônio que a atormentava, Rose conseguia ver pela visão periférica um corpo esguio e magro. Ele parecia ensaiar falar alguma coisa, enquanto tamborilava os dedos em um uma das pernas. Quase deixou escapar um sorriso vendo a ansiedade do garoto.

— Precisando de alguma coisa? — Rose perguntou ao levantar a cabeça, confirmando que quem estava ao seu lado de fato era Scorpius. — Porque sua ansiedade tá me atrapalhando aqui, algumas pessoas precisam estudar, sabia?

— Mas você estava deitada sobre seu livro fechado! — ele rebateu.

— Acho que levei a sério demais o “ficar com a cara enfiada nos livros”. Agora me diga o que você quer?

Ela observou Scorpius respirar fundo antes de disparar:

— _Équeeuprecisodasuaajuda_.

— Oi? — Rose riu. Claro que apesar de ter entendido muito bem a fala desajeitada do Malfoy, faria ele repetir aquilo. — Se você falar mais devagar talvez eu entenda seu dialeto.

— Fala sério, _Rosie_ — ele choramingou, com um leve toque de ironia ao pronunciar o apelido dela.

— Estou falando, _Scorp_.

Ele tomou mais uma dose de fôlego, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela. Ver o Malfoy abalado era um deleite para ela naquele momento.

— Eu. Preciso. Da Sua. Ajuda. Com. História. Da. Magia. — ele falou em um tom extremamente pausado, fazendo Rose gargalhar. Scorpius obviamente não ficou nada contente com a reação dela. — Por Merlin, qual é a graça? Você acha que eu tô feliz com isso? Ter que me humilhar pedindo ajuda para alguém que me odeia?

_Alguém levou para o lado pessoal._

— Okay, _Drama Queen_ eu não exatamente te odeio, okay? — era definitivamente estranho falar aquilo em voz alta.

— Então você vai me ajudar? — ele perguntou esperançoso.

— Não sei, o que eu ganharia com isso? — Rose perguntou enquanto se levantava. Era melhor devolver os livros para suas respectivas prateleiras agora, pois já sabia que não leria mais uma palavra hoje.

— O que você quiser de mim.

Rose quase derrubou os livros que carregava.

— Isso foi uma tentativa de flerte? — Rose respondeu gargalhando. — Porque foi _péssimo_.

— Eu tenho uma lista se quiser ouvir. Para alguém que tinha uma queda pelo McLaggen, achei que você ia gostar

— Ai, cala a boca! — ela exclamou. Ouviu vários _shhh_ direcionados a ela ecoarem pela segunda vez naquele dia. Bufou irritada. — Olha o que você tá fazendo!

— Poxa, Weasley, sempre querendo me silenciar, mas nunca da maneira cer...

Então, em um ato de quase desespero, ela o beijou.

Rose Weasley estava determinada a convencer a si mesma que estaria beijando Scorpius Malfoy pela _segunda_ vez apenas por ser a maneira mais simples de fazê-lo ficar quieto. Talvez fosse mesmo, mas ela também talvez estivesse gostando daquilo mais do que deveria.

Pode ouvir Scorpius soltar um leve gemido de surpresa com o beijo, pressionando-a na prateleira de livros.

— Ai — ela exclamou ao sentir um livro cair em sua cabeça.

Aquilo sem dúvidas era um alarme para ela retomar a consciência e sair dali antes que as coisas “piorassem”.

— Eu só queria sua ajuda, mas essa foi uma boa medida também — Scorpius parecia ainda sem fôlego.

_Por Merlin, Rose, o que você estava pensando?_

— Eu te empresto minhas anotações antes da próxima aula — ela falou rapidamente, voltando para sua mesa e pegando seus pertences. — Acho que elas são o suficiente para você montar seu relatório e passar na matéria, okay?

E antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, ela já caminhava para a saída da biblioteca. Ela precisava sair dali, precisava encontrar alguma de suas amigas, se não iria explodir.

Ouviu Scorpius chamá-la umas duas vezes, mas não ousou olhar para trás.

*

Não demorou muito para encontrar Dominique pelos corredores de Hogwarts. A loira estava voltando para o dormitório da Sonserina quando Rose a pegou pelo braço, puxando-a para o canto mais deserto que encontrou.

Rose desabafou despejando tudo como um parágrafo sem vírgulas. Mas claro que omitiu o fato dela ter iniciado aquele beijo, apesar de ter tido um propósito quase diplomático.

Obviamente tudo que sua prima conseguiu processar foi:

— Vocês se beijaram na biblioteca?!

— _Shhh_ , não é para você gritar isso para toda Hogwarts! — Rose a repreendeu. — Okay, talvez isso tinha sido uma _péssima_ ideia.

Rose começou a andar de um lado para o outro, arrependida de ter contado tudo aquilo. Deveria ter ido tomar um banho gelado e dado um jeito de usar qualquer feitiço de esquecimento. Ela parecia que ia explodir.

— O que foi? — Domi falou rindo, o que deixou Rose furiosa. — Foi uma péssima ideia me contar ou beijar o Malfoy?

— Talvez os dois!

— Talvez! — ela gritou e Rose correu para tapar a boca da prima. — Achei toda a situação muito sexy, sabe.

_Sexy?!_

Rose olhou para a prima com nojo. Deveria ter procurado Olivia ou Roxy se quisesse desabafar.

— Parece um daqueles seus livros de romance, sabe? Só faltou a parte do então ele subiu a mão...

— Dominique!

_Péssima ideia._

*****

Nos dias seguintes, Rose e Scorpius caíram em uma confortável rotina. Depois de muito insistir, ela havia finalmente aceitado ajudá-lo para as últimas provas do ano, não só na de História da Magia, como proposto anteriormente. Então os dias eram baseados em Rose ir para a biblioteca depois da aula, esperar Scorpius chegar e ficar estudando até sua distração não permitir mais.

Era sempre no meio de algum texto que ela começava a sentir dedos em seus cabelos e as perguntas começavam a surgir:

_Seu shampoo é de morango?_

_Seu cabelo é um ruivo mais escuro, certo? Mais vermelho que laranja._

_Você já percebeu que tem uma pintinha na sua bochecha perto da orelha?_

Ele agora estava aninhado ao lado de Rose, enquanto ela lutava para se concentrar enquanto lia para ele alguma coisa sobre Herbologia que nem ela mesmo sabia mais o que era. Scorpius também estava com um dos braços enroscado no braço de Rose e com a outra mão ele roçava levemente os dedos na perna de dela. Leves arrepios subiam pelo seu corpo da Weasley, que sabia que o que vinha a seguir não era nada bom.

Ruim para os estudos, claro, Scorpius era péssimo para sua concentração.

Apesar da dispersão, ela se sentia estranhamente confortável com ele ao seu lado. Com o corpo quente dele encostado no dela, com os lábios tão próximos, dos pequenos sussurros e piadas idiotas sobre a matéria que ela lia.

— Você gosta de melancia? — Scorpius perguntou, como quem não queria nada, enquanto mãos iam e vinham por sua coxa.

— Sim, por quê? — respondeu, tentando ignorar o que o garoto fazia. Olhou rapidamente para o grande relógio em sua frente. Eles já estavam ali estudando há quase duas horas, é claro que ele e nem ela ficariam assim por mais muito tempo.

— Sua boca tem esse gosto.

— E isso é ruim?

— Definitivamente não.

Rose não evitou de rir, enquanto encostava os lábios levemente nos dele, em um ato de pura provocação.

E talvez isso também fizesse parte da rotina deles. Duas horas de estudo e depois mãos indecentes, beijos roubados, algumas prateleiras derrubadas. Tudo _absolutamente_ platônico.

— Rose a gente precisa conversar sobre nosso trabalho de transfi... — Olivia Longbottom, parou abruptamente de falar. — Ah, desculpa incomodar.

Rose se afastou o máximo que pode de Scorpius e ajeitou o cabelo que ela sentia que deveriam estar totalmente desgrenhados.

— Ah, acho que perdi a noção total do tempo — a ruiva disse se apressando para guardar seus livros na bolsa e sair junto de Olivia.

Rose havia sido muito ingênua de pensar que aquilo jamais sairia de dentro da biblioteca. E lá estava ela colecionando mais um problema para sua vida.

Ela deu um breve adeus para Scorpius, que encontrava-se debruçado na mesa com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. Difícil se livrar do problema quando o problema te olhava daquele jeito.

— Domi tinha razão, realmente encontros na biblioteca são _sexy_. — Olivia cantarolou.

— Cala boca, sua _voyeur_ — a Weasley respondeu, arrastando a amiga para fora da biblioteca.

Olivia apenas gargalhou ainda mais ao constatar a vermelhidão do rosto da amiga.

*****

No dia seguinte Scorpius suspeitava que Rose estava o evitando. Quando a perguntou sobre o que estudariam naquela tarde, ela simplesmente o entregou um resumo, alegando que estaria ocupada demais.

Então ele relevou. Porém, nos dias seguintes essa rotina se repetia e as desculpas de dela ficavam cada vez piores, que Scorpius resolveu simplesmente parar de correr atrás. Talvez ela realmente não pudesse estudar com ele.

_As pessoas têm o que fazer, Scorpius._

_O mundo não gira ao seu redor, Malfoy._

— Você tá fazendo aquela cara de novo — Anthony comentou cutucando Albus e apontando um garfo para Scorpius.

Era café da manhã e ele não poderia estar mais sem fome.

— Que cara? — O Malfoy olhou para o amigo com uma cara confusa.

— Realmente — ele concordou, enquanto roubava um bacon do prato de Scorpius.

— Por Merlin! Que cara?! — ele exclamou bufando impaciente.

— De detento apaixonado — Anthony anunciou, e Scorpius quase cuspiu o suco de abóbora que bebia. — Aquela cara sabe, de coruja abandonada, unicórnio maltratado. Aconteceu alguma coisa aí com seu coração?

O cantarolar de Anthony fez todos na mesa gargalharem e a cara de Scorpius apenas intensificou isso.

— Você pode até não falar com a gente né, Scorp, mas Hogwarts todo fala — William, seu primo, falou, sentando-se ao seu lado. Pelo estado dele, devia ter acordado atrasado mais uma vez e nem sequer havia penteado o cabelo antes de chegar.

Hogwarts falava? Sim, mas ele não ouvia e sinceramente não queria ouvir, só queria que as coisas voltassem ao que havia se tornado seu _normal_ no último mês.

— Falam? — indagou. — Mas a gente só estava estudando jun...

— Você quer enganar quem? Você não faz o tipo discreto né, Malfoy — Albus o cortou no meio da frase. — Você não vai comer isso, né? Dá pra mim logo.

— Muito menos você, né, senhor — claro que Scorpius iria o provocar sobre o encontro que ele havia tido com Lorcan.

— Mas eu não tô tentando esconder nada — o Potter piscou para ele, enquanto enchia a boca de bacon e ovos.

*****

Na semana seguinte Scorpius tinha _certeza_ que Rose estava o evitando. Ela havia parado de aparecer na biblioteca, era a primeira a sair das aulas que os dois dividiam, mal estava falando com Albus, e isso já estava o enlouquecendo.

Felizmente, Scorpius havia conseguido recuperar sua nota e passado com excelência em todas as outras matérias, mas não podia nem agradecer sua _tutora_ por isso.

Estava feliz de pelo menos poder voltar para casa, não ter que lidar com um Weasley por metro quadrado. Sentia falta de sua cama, de seu quarto, de poder ficar meramente sozinho. Sentia falta de sua mãe e das mil orquídeas que ela mantinha pela casa. Do seu pai reclamando de tudo que lia no Profeta Diário enquanto afagava Órion, o gato gordo e preguiçoso de sua família.

Suspirou fundo enquanto guardava seus últimos pertences na mala. Nos últimos dois meses haviam acontecidos mais coisas que em todo o ano e Scorpius não sabia que aquilo era bom ou ruim.

Aquela era a última noite no dormitório da Sonserina até setembro e eles estava considerando passá-la aguardando uma certa ruiva na entrada para a Torre da Grifinória.

*****

— Você está me evitando. — Rose ouviu assim que chegou em frente ao lado do quadro da Mulher Gorda. Por um segundo achou que fosse morrer, de tão assustada que ficou.

— Scorpius! — Ela sussurrou brava. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. — E você poderia evitar de tentar me matar do coração.

O Malfoy logo apareceu no seu campo de visão, com um sorriso nos lábios. Sem dúvidas a última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver naquele momento, mas todo seu corpo contradizia sua mente.

Seria aquilo alívio?

Saudades?

Ela não sabia e nem queria descobrir naquele momento, enquanto observava os gélidos olhos dele a escanearem com cuidado. Ele estava lindo, _como sempre_ , o cabelo quase bagunçado em contraste com suas vestes bem passadas. Quase quis cumprimentá-lo com um beijo.

— Estava fazendo algo tão errado pra minha simples presença te alarmar assim? — ele disse, se aproximando.

— Não — ela respondeu com uma vergonhosa rapidez. — Lucy vai acabar nos vendo aqui e não vai gostar nada disso.

— Certo, então toma aqui — pigarreou antes de estender a ela um pequeno bolo de papéis.

— E o que é isso? — Rose perguntou confusa. 

— A prova que você é uma boa tutora

Rose olhou para os papéis em sua mão. Nem ela havia fechado tantas provas naquele ano igual o Malfoy. Ela estava de fato impressionada com o feito. Uma pontada de inveja e orgulho foram somados ao turbilhão de coisas que ela estava sentindo.

— O restante de Hogwarts está dormindo já, sabia? — ele comentou depositando um pequeno beijo na bochecha dela, depois se afastando. Rose já sentia falta dele. — Achava que a gente não precisava se esconder, já que não estamos fazendo nada demais, certo?

E com um “Boa noite, Weasley” ele a deixou.

*****

Rose estava exausta. Mal havia dormido naquela noite. Repetia para si mesma que o motivo era porque havia deixado para arrumar tudo em cima da hora.

Porém, até que seu dia estava sendo bom. A taça das casas naquele ano por pouco não havia sido da Sonserina. O gosto da vitória tinha um incrível poder de distraí-la de qualquer outra coisa que outrora dominasse sua mente.

Agora estava de volta em seu quarto pegando umas últimas coisas antes de partir para a estação.

Havia combinado de ir no mesmo vagão de Mei Chang e Olivia Longbottom, já que demoraria muito para conseguir ver as amigas de novo naquele verão. Os Weasley, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, haviam conseguido organizar férias coletivas, e Rose já poderia prever semanas caóticas e felizes pela praia.

Assim que saiu do dormitório da Grifinória, pela última vez naquele ano, seus olhos cruzaram com os de Scorpius. E mais uma vez ali estavam os calafrios, arrepios e conjuntos de borboletas no estômago. Pareciam piores que da última noite.

Então ela apertou o passo para sair do Castelo e o Malfoy obviamente fez o mesmo.

Estava sendo covarde? Ela julgava que não. Exigia muita coragem dela segurar todo o orgulho em um pedestal. Era doloroso e confuso ao mesmo tempo. Talvez ela houvesse se tornado uma boa mentirosa enquanto repetia todas essas asneiras para si mesma nos últimos meses.

— Malfoy, o que você está fazendo?!

— Carregando sua mala para o trem — ele disse andando com rapidez, fazendo Rose quase ter que correr atrás dele. — Você vai ter problemas na coluna se tiver que carregá-las junto do seu ego.

Rose quase se engasgou com a própria saliva.

— Não vai negar que estava me evitando nessas últimas semanas? — ele perguntou ao parar de andar.

— Não.

— Ótimo, então posso saber pelo menos o porquê?

— Não — ela disse e ele revirou os olhos. — Você provavelmente sabe. As pessoas estavam começando a falar mais uma vez da gente...

— Sinceramente? Talvez se você pensasse menos no que todo mundo pensa, a gente nem estaria tendo essa conversa em primeiro lugar — ele a interrompeu. Era uma das primeiras vezes que Rose o via parecer furioso. — Pela primeira vez na vida me diz o que você quer, Weasley! Você realmente liga para esses rumores? É tão ruim assim ficar perto de mim?

Ela podia ver que ele estava machucado com aquilo tudo apenas pelo olhar direcionado a ela. Rose sentiu um aperto no coração.

— É fácil demais falar assim quando não é a sua cara estampada toda semana no Profeta Diário, registrando cada passo fora seu. Se você engordou, emagreceu, se tem uma orelha diferente da outra! — Rose sentia seu sangue todo em seu rosto e já estava arrependida de ter levantado a voz para Scorpius. Ele a olhava com curiosidade, como se quase não acreditasse nas palavras dela, pelo menos em parte.

Ela queria gritar, preferia arrancar os próprios olhos ao invés de ter que encarar aquilo ali.

— Você acha mesmo que eu não sei, Rosie? — ele indagou em um murmuro. — Logo eu, filho e neto de comensais da morte, um _Malfoy_.

Rose sentia seu corpo queimar por causa do olhar dele. Estava se sentindo culpada agora, mais do que ao evitá-lo nas últimas semanas. Seus olhos deixaram os dele e agora encaravam os próprios pés.

Estava muito confusa e sentindo-se sem chão. Se não fosse a estúpida Câmera do Beijo nada disso estaria acontecendo. Mas também provavelmente jamais saberia como era tê-lo perto, como era conversar com Scorpius deixando o estúpido orgulho de lado. Haviam se aproximado demais nas últimas semanas e apesar de odiar admitir, ela sentia falta dele, e Rose já podia se ver falando em voz alta o quanto gostava dele.

Gostava do cheiro de menta, do perfume dele, até da falta de concentração depois de meia hora de estudo. Tinha se acostumado até com as mãos dele tocando levemente seu cabelo enquanto ela lia algo em voz alta.

O último mês a fizera mudar tudo que acreditava pensar sobre ele. Depois disso tudo jamais conseguiria associá-lo a repulsa, aspereza e frieza. A presença dele a trazia conforto no meio de tanto desconforto que pairava muitas vezes em seu peito.

— O que você quer, Rose Weasley? — seu nome saía da boca dele com um tom de deboche e uma proposta para um desafio. — Porque eu acho que você me quer tanto quanto eu te quero, desde aquele primeiro beijo idiota.

_O que ela queria?_ Ir embora dali, sumir e nunca mais voltar. Mas também, encostar os lábios nos dele mais uma vez. Beijá-lo e se livrar de tudo aquilo que estava sentido. Cada emoção reprimida, toda aquela tensão estava a matando.

Rose sentiu seu estômago gelar quando ele se aproximou e segurou suas mãos, entrelaçando seus trêmulos dedos nos dela. Isso a fez lembrar como o corpo do garoto era mais quente do que ela julgava antes de tudo isso acontecer, assim como o cabelo dele era mais macio do que qualquer outra coisa que havia tocado.

Ela soltou uma das mãos dele apenas para tocar o rosto pálido de Scorpius.

— E-eu quero... — sentiu sua voz falhar. — Eu quero você, Scorpius.

E com isso Scorpius não perdeu tempo em juntar os lábios aos dela. Ela sabia que era isso que ele precisava desde o início, uma confirmação do que os dois já sabiam há um tempo. Do que os dois evitavam há anos. Nesse ponto Rose já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes eles haviam se beijado, mas podia afirmar que ficava surpresa todas as vezes com o calor do corpo dele no dela. Com cada toque, ela se desfazia de todo o pudor que ainda restava nela e dava espaço para a intensidade do que sentia por ele.

Talvez existissem coisas piores que véspera de jogos de Quadribol. Talvez fosse estar se apaixonando por um Malfoy, mas naquele momento ela não poderia ligar menos para isso.

Aquele seria um longo verão e pela primeira vez Rose estava ansiosa _até_ para a nova temporada de Quadribol.


End file.
